


"You've always got me"

by beebeetypes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, short and sweet, who doesn't need a big dose of fluff sometimes you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeetypes/pseuds/beebeetypes
Summary: Responsibilities and duties, and not to mention the stress, all seem to pile up. It happens.Good thing a certain gentle, handsome Fire Lord Zuko knows just what to say to comfort you.Extreme Fluff Ahead.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 111





	"You've always got me"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Life has been uhh stressful and I wrote this up in an hour while I was on a break from my own responsibilities. Just some comforting fluff because everyone needs some now and then :) - B
> 
> Can also be found on Tumblr at @beebeewrites

Quiet nights like these should be peaceful. The soft glimmering lantern flames should warm the room. But not tonight. No, tonight the room felt so cold, so hidden in shadows of doubt, that no candle could warm it. Tonight, (Y/N) was hunching over her desk reviewing reports, and trying to organize plans. She rested her head on her hands and breathed in deeply. _When did all these requests come in?_

She was so tired, yet she knew she would not be able to rest until these responsibilities were addressed. (Y/N) has held a position as an advisor for Fire Lord Zuko for the past few months. She felt honored when Zuko asked her to join him in improving the Fire Nation and promoting unity across all nations.

The young girl sat back in her chair and smiled as she thought about how passionately Zuko had talked about his vision. His excitement a stark contrast to when she had first met him while traveling with the Avatar, all that time ago.

The glimmer in his amber eyes though, had always shone. She fell for him about two minutes after she met him. And she falls for him all over again every time she sees that spark. (Y/N)’s life had been filled with so much joy in the time she has been dating Zuko. So, it made her even sadder at the moment that she was falling short.

(Y/N) had always been confident in her diplomatic skills, not to mention her fire bending techniques. But helping run a nation was more stressful than she could have anticipated. People are constantly looking to her for guidance. They depend on her to help ensure all plans run smoothly so the vision of peace and harmony can come true.

And even more importantly, Zuko counted on her.

 _What am I doing?_ She thought to herself while letting out a breath. It felt like she couldn’t get enough air yet had too much of it at the same time. She felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, which threatened to spill over at any moment.

She quickly moved to cover her face when she heard the door creak open.

“Hey darling, it’s getting late. What are you—,” Zuko stopped mid-sentence? His eyes narrowed in confusion.

Wanting to play it off, she stood with a soft laugh and moved to open the window to let a breeze in. “Hey! I’m still working on some reports that came in last minute. How was the general meeting?” she asked.

“It was…fine.” Zuko started slowly. “It would have been much more interesting with you there though”, he said playfully.

She couldn’t help the racing thoughts that poured in then. _I should have been there. I should have managed my time better. It was important and I missed it. I’m not fit for this_. The tears welled up again. Her hand came up instinctively to rub against her neck.

Zuko did not miss her signature nervous tick. Concern immediately evident in his eyes as he walked closer and extended his hand to her.

“Hey hey hey. What’s going on?” he grabbed her hands between his own and rubbed comforting circles with his thumbs.

The warmth from his hands filled her with the comfort needed to open up. “I keep messing up. I should have known to insist on these reports sooner so I could have been there” she began. “There is more I need to do and yet I feel so tired. I am trying to prove myself worthy of helping the nation and I just keep falling short. I just want to help you and—" Her head began to shake, as if trying to shake the thoughts away.

Zuko cut her off with a warm embrace. His arms wrapped tightly around her as he tucked her under his chin. “(Y/N), what are you talking about? Please don’t _ever say_ that again. _You are more than enough._ ” He brought one hand up to run through her hair.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him as well and took in what he was saying. The pair began softly swaying together. Zuko carefully turned her chin up so he could place a gentle kiss on her lips.

“You’re the strongest person I know,” he said. A few tears fell down her cheeks then but Zuko wiped them away.

“I mean it! And these delayed reports? It’s not your fault. These things happen.” He pushed the papers to the corner of the desk. “I don’t even care when these get done. And you know what?” he said.

“What?” she asked. The seriousness in his voice indicated just how important it was for him that she understood what he was about to say.

“Because you are a fantastic advisor. More than the nation deserves. And definitely more than enough”, he kissed her nose playfully.

She laughed and looked up at Zuko, her rock during trying times, and felt her heart swell with love and admiration. Zuko turned to sit in the chair and pulled her onto his lap, immediately wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Thank you, my love” she cupped his cheek and kissed him. It was during moments like these that she cherished so deeply.

“And besides, you’re more important than any timeline you give yourself. I trust _you_. And I know you will do a good job at anything you set your mind to. You already do so much more work than needed.”

He really was just so perfect, so kind and understanding. She nodded as more tears fell from her eyes, but this time from happiness. “I love you so much. I am so beyond lucky to have you. These past few months with you have been some of the best of my life. I think I just worry sometimes because I want to be as reliable to you as you are to me” she said.

Zuko smiled as he replied, “You are the most comforting part of my life, darling. Waking up to you and knowing we will tackle the day together, knowing I have time with you to look forward to, it means so much to me. You make me happy.” He pulled her forehead to his and held her there.

 **“** You make me happy, too. More than I ever knew I could be” she chuckled. **I’m never letting you go, Zuko.”** She kissed him deeply and allowed her fingers to get lost in his hair. They melted into each other like the moonlight melted into the room.

“ **You’ve always got me** ,” he replied. “Always.


End file.
